Living With A Chance
by Funmilayo
Summary: OKay again this is my sister's new fanfiction. so not mine. i'll forward reviews. A year after Mason Grabeck and Juliet Van Heusen left in Transylvania, Justin and Alex are still depressed and broken hearted. When a new wizard Chance Ellos moves into town
1. Chapter 1

**Living With A Chance**

**A year after Mason Grabeck and Juliet Van Heusen left in Transylvania, Justin and Alex are still depressed and broken hearted. When a new wizard, Chance Ellos, moves into town, she'll show the two young wizards what it's like to live with the memories or live like they never happened. Dark shadows start chasing Chance after they find out that she's a princess from another dimension. Will Justin and Alex ever forget or will they be like this forever and will Chance's life depend on their hearts to heal?**

"Come on you two! You haven't gone out with your friends since… the incident," Theresa says, stroking Alex's hair. She shrugs, flipping through TV channels even faster.

"Like I said to Alex, you're one broken heart closer to happily ever after!" she says, trying to cheer up her two eldest children. Justin and Alex both groan. Theresa rolls her eye, grabbing her laundry and walking up the stairs to find Jerry. Alex stands from the couch, popping some popcorn. She separates it into two big bowls and gives one to Justin.

"I miss her…" he sighs, eating some of the popcorn. Alex nods, tears sliding down her red cheeks, leaving more trails. BANG! They both jump, wands out. Harper runs, her face terrified.

"You guys! I have news! I don't know how you would take this, if you consider it good or bad but I'll just call it news," she pants.

"Mason is a boy again?

"Juliette came back?

"No. Sorry, but this is important. There's a new wizard in town. She's in Justin's year. She moved her last week," Harper explains. Justin and Alex exchange bored looks. There are two weeks left of summer and they didn't want to be reminded that they had to go back to school soon. Justin would be a senior and Alex a sophomore with Max an eight grader.

"So? If she's as old as Justin, she should be able to control her powers just find. Not our problem," Alex says, returning to the couch. Harper sighs, sitting next to her.

"But it is a problem! She poofed into town. Right in the middle of the busiest time of day at Waverly Place. A ton of people saw her," Harper says. Alex's eyes widen. With a new, irresponsible wizard in Waverly Place, they could all be in danger of being exposed and maybe sent to Wizard Jail for endangering the Wizard Community.

"Maybe we should go check on her…" Justin suggests. Alex shrugs, standing from the couch.

"Okay! She lives right above the Late Night Bite, apartment 45." Justin nods, flashing out. Alex hugs Harper quickly and flashes her own self out, following closely behind her brother.

Alex and Justin land at the door of apartment 45.

"Here we go." Justin knocks stiffly, stepping back. After a few moments of silence, the door opens, revealing a girl, about Justin's age with bright, flaming red hair, forest green eyes, face covered in light freckles and a big smile.

"Hello. What's up?" she asks. Justin and Alex look at each other quickly.

"May we come in? We live across the street and we wanted to welcome you into New York. We also heard you'll be starting Tribeca Prep High School this fall and since, we are too, we wanted to welcome you," Alex says. The girl grins, opening to door wider. They step into a version of their own Lair, but less messy and brown, but more colorful and organized.

"Yeah, sorry. Met to flash to get the living room, but since we're all wizards here, really what's the point, eh?" she asks in a smooth British accent. Alex choked back a sob, collapsing on tan couch behind her.

"Oh, bloody 'ell! What's the matter with 'er?"

"Her boyfriend was British. He just, well, kinda disappeared. He was werewolf," Justin explains. The girl nods glancing at the necklace that hung around Alex's neck, the one Mason gave her.

"May I see that?" she asks. Alex sniffs, slipping the necklace off her neck. She studies it carefully and hands it back to Alex.

"Lovely True Love jewel you 'ave there. Only five others in the world, you know," she says. Alex kisses the necklace, tucking it in her sweater.

"Your boyfriend was Mason, wasn't it?"

"What? You know him?"

"Oh, yeah. Real nice guy. Such a sweet 'art. We was friends back in London," she says. Alex smiles faintly.

"I reckon, that's where 'e returned too," she says. Alex nods, clasping her hands on her lap.

"Sorry. I'm bein' rude. Name's Chance. Chance Ellos," she says, sticking her hand out. Justin shakes it, putting a protective arm around Alex's shaking shoulders.

"I'm Justin Russo. This is Alex," he says, dropping his hand. Chance gasps, clapping her hands happily.

"You're the Russos?! Wow!" she squeals. Justin raises a confused eyebrow at her. She jumps off the sofa, grabbing a magazine off the table behind the couch. She tosses it at them. There was a full two back-to- back article with pictures of all of them in the magazine, describing their adventure getting the Stone of Dreams and sending Giselle to Wizard Jail as a scarlet macaw.

"What is this?" Justin asks. Chance shrugs, " Seems like word of your little adventure leaked out to the Wizard Press and now you're famous."

"Famous?" Alex croaks, drying her eyes on her sleeve. Chance nods, pushing the magazine towards her.

"When did this come out?"

"A few months ago. About around October," she explains. Justin frowns at the magazine. They had gone on the vacation in June, barely four months before.

"Cool," Alex whispers, handing the magazine back to Chance. She smiles again, tossing it behind her. IN a flash of light, the magazine disappears and reappears on the table.

"Whoa! What was that?" Alex gasps. Chance chuckles, grabbing the flowerpot and chucking it behind her. The Russo gasp, waiting for the crash. With another flash of light, the flowerpot reappears in front of them, noting out of place.

"What kind of spell is that?" Justin asks.

"_What goes up, must come down, put that thing back where it was found!_ Really useful to keep a house organized," she says happily, walking to the kitchen. Justin picks up a pen sitting in front of him. He throws is across the room. A few moments later, it's resting on the table again.

"Awesome. We could do that to Max's room," Justin suggests. Alex snorts.

"Yeah find something, he throws it and then we lose it again," she says.

"But we could organize it!"

"Good luck with that. I'm so not going in there!" she says. Chance comes back with a plate of cookies in her hands and a tray of tea floating behind her.

"Mum always said, never have guests with them at least eatin' a bit!" she says, planting the tray in front of them. Alex and Justin nibble on cookies as Chance continues to talk, giving her life's story to them and explains some tricks she discovered with magic.

"Did you have an siblings?" Alex asks. Chance nods, pouring tea.

"A brother and a younger sister," she sighs. Justin and Alex exchange confused looks.

"Where are they?" Chance shrugs.

" Faith…last I heard she was studying in Dana Hall in Massachusetts and August is… well I'm not really sure. He disappears from months on end," she says, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Aren't your parents worried?" Justin asks. Chance grins, shaking her head.

"Nope. Mum and Dad died in a car crash a few years ago. Both wizards. We've been living off ourselves for the last five years," she says, the grin fading.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Justin murmurs. Chance shakes her head, handing Alex a cup of tea.

"Oh don't worry! It's fine, really. Sure we still miss them, but pain fades with time," she says, staring out the window. Chance shakes her head again, throwing the empty teapot behind her. They all hear a faint clank as the teapot returns to the kitchen.

"Oh dear! It's beginning to rain!" Chance gasps, running to the open window. She slams it closed.

"We should get back. Thanks Chance," Alex says, taking a finally cookie and pulling her red wand out of her boot. She twirls it above her head but nothing happens.

"Can't I poof out?" she asks. Chance shakes her head.

"I magic proofed the room so that only I can do magic in hear unless they're spells that are long term. Here I'll poof us out!" she says, taking out a wand similar to Alex's but a metallic silver.

"Is that a full wizard wa—" the Russo's are gone, back at their loft. Chance sighs, falling back on the couch.

"That was close. Not more wand magic!" she scolds herself, stretching like a cat and heading to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

September 2. School starts again and for the first time since Alex met Mason, she had nothing to look forward to at school. Justin felt just the same. Even though Juliet didn't go to school with them, he could still see her after school. But now, never again.

"Alex! Justin! Come on! You're going to be late for school!" Theresa yells up the stairs. Alex sighs, brushing her hair for a few extra moments and then leans heavily on the sink, sighing deeply.

"What else to I have to live for?" she grumbles to herself, grabbing her backpack and heading down the stairs into the loft.

"Breakfast is ready, sweetie," Theresa says, putting a bowl in front of Alex. She pushes it away, leaning on her arm and stares out the window. Justin soon joins the rest of the Russo family, his backpack sluggishly resting on his shoulder. Jerry looks up at his eldest son, noticing for the first time since Juliet disappeared, the bags under his eyes, his sagging shoulders, and the redness of his eyes.

"You kids hurry home from school! We have an exciting lesson!" Jerry calls cheerfully after Max, Alex, and Justin as they walk out. He grins, looking over at Theresa. She glares at him, crossing her arms.

"Hey Alex! Are you ready for the English exam today?" Harper asks. Alex shrugs as she usually does when exams or tests come up in conversations.

"Did you study?" Harper asks. She knew that the answer would be no but she liked to ask anyway.

"Yes," Alex says, surprising her self. She had studied. Last night for three hours, staring and rereading all her notes (really Harper's notes) and going over the chapters.

"Really?!" Harper gasps. Alex nods dully, walking into class.

Justin walks into class half asleep, he eyes dropping. Chance nudges him in the side as he head lulls back. He jerks awake, scribbling down notes once more.

At lunch, Alex, Justin, Harper, Zeke, and Chance all sit together, eating in silence.

"So… How about that math quiz today, eh Justin?" Zeke says, trying to start a conversation in the awkward silence. Justin grunts, stabbing at a pea on his plate that kept rolling away. Harper blushes, sitting next to Justin, stealing fleeting glances at him. Alex just stares at the sandwich on he plate. It's the same kind of sandwich that she and Mason had shared on their last date together at the Sub Shop. She sniffs, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Lunch is over! Get back to class!" Mr. Laritate yells through a megaphone. The school's bells system is being fixed so now the teachers say when to move classes. Alex stiffly throws away her untouched sandwich, Harper's half-eaten pizza, Zeke's lasagna, and Justin's picked at salad. They all head separate ways to class. Chance tosses her jell-o cup and flashes her self to art class, no body noticing her. She sits at and easel, staring at the blank canvas. Images swam through her mind.

"Morning class! Time to buckle up those laces and sally over to your easels to begin painting!" Mr. Laritate says. Alex slowly walks in, picking up her paints and painting. After half an hours of class passes, Alex had a portrait of her self in a dark forest, hidden slightly in shadows, with magic swirls around her and a pack of wolves running around her legs. One of them is Mason, smiling at her through the canvas. She smiles back, kissing her fingers and lightly pressing them to the drying paint.

A cowbell shakes and Mr. Laritate yells, "Art Off!" Alex picks up her work, covers it and places it on the Art Off Stand. Chance is across from her with her own painting.

"And go!" both sheets are wiped off, revealing masterpieces. Chance's painting is of a medieval castle, covered in flowers and vines with a magnificent dragon behind it, guarding it carefully. But one thing seemed out of place. Two little girls, sitting in the green grass, playing without a care in the work. One of them looks strangely like Chance.

"Wow! We have a tough rally today! A beautiful maiden running with wolves and a dangerous dragon guarding a castle!" Mr. Laritate says. Harper beams at Alex, holding two thumbs up.

"This round goes to… Ms. Chance Ellos!" he yells, jangling the bell even harder. Chance smiles and goes back to her seat and starts another painting.

"Hey Alex. Did that painting seem familiar?" Harper whispers when Alex comes back. Alex thought about it for a bit. Now it did. She'd seem those castle walls before and the dragon too.

"Come on! We're art robbing!" Alex whispers, flashing Chance's painting to the Lair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the heck?" Jerry says as he comes down from his room. A painting is sitting on the sofa. He shrugs and goes to the refrigerator to make a sandwich. Theresa comes down after her, getting ready to make dinner.

"Jerry! I'm about to start dinner!" she scolds him. He sheepishly runs away, heading down to the closed Sub Shop.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hi Mrs. Russo!" Alex and Harper yell as they run up the stairs, snatch the painting off the couch.

"Wait! Harper are you staying for dinner?" Theresa yells up the stairs.

"Yeah!" Theresa smiles, walking back to the kitchen. A few moments of silence later, Justin and Max come running in.

"Hi Mom! Where's Alex?" Justin asks. Theresa gestures to the stairs. Justin nods, running to them and then up. Max flings himself on to the sofa, flipping on the TV. Justin runs down the hall, pounding on Alex's door.

"Alex! I don't know what you're up to but it can't be good!" he yells. The door gives way under his fist. A hand reaches out, pulling him in. Justin stumbles in, looking around the dark room. Alex and Harper are blocking his view of what they looking at.

"What's going on?" he cries. Alex stands back. A girl is sitting in the chair, her head hung with the red hair falling around her face. She is magically chained to Alex's desk chair.

"ALEX!" Justin yells. The girl looks up. Justin recognizes those bright green eyes.

"Chance?" he says alarmed. She grins, wiggling her fingers, trying to wave at him.

"Hi Justin! What's up?" she asks. Justin raises a confused eyebrow at her.

"…Nothing…why are you chained to a chair?"

"Oh! About that…Alex, Harper, and I were playing a game and I—"

"Shut up! Don't you dare curse him!" Alex screams, whipping out her wand. Chance glares at her. Alex points the wand at her, almost touching her neck. Any spell Alex blasts out, not matter what it is, will hurt Chance, badly.

"Tell him."

"No." Chance wiggles in the chair, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Tell him, you traitor!" Harper roars. Chance sighs, relaxing. Suddenly, the room is filled with a deep humming. Justin looks around warily, waiting for something to spring at them.

"Alex! I don't want to do this! Let me go!" Chance growls, her hair starting to whip around.

"No!" Alex says forcefully. Chance takes a deep breath. She slowly opens her eyes. They all gasp as her eye turn completely green. Chance, moans and her head flops forward.

"Is that all?" Harper asks, hiding behind Alex.

"Doubt it," Alex whispers back. Chance's pale sin starts to glow even more, filling the entire room. The room explodes, flinging Justin, Alex, and Harper against the walls.

"Alexandra Russo, Justin Russo, and Harper Finkel. I am not your enemy, but in time you'll learn the truth!" Chance's voice says, echoing. Alex opens her eyes. The room is empty, the chair sitting empty in the middle of the room with the chains in shatters on the floor around it.

"What was that?" Harper squeaks. Justin shakes his head, standing.

"I have no idea, but I don't think Chance is an ordinary wizard," he says. Alex snorts, "Ya think?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Well, wow! I haven't updated in forever! Now here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Alex sat at her computer, leaning her chin on her arm. She had been searching all day but nothing had come up about a Chance Ellos in . Alex frowns, standing from her desk and grabbing her purse. As she descends the stairs, she hears her mom, dad, and Justin sitting around the dining room table. Alex knows they are discussing the events from the day before.

"Well, there's really nothing we can do. Unless Chance comes forward and tells us the truth, we can't do anything," Jerry says, talking with his hands. Justin nods, running his fingers through his hair. Alex runs down the stairs, finding Harper, who is waiting for her at the front table of the sub shop. She grabs Harper's hand, dragging her out.

"Wait! I was helping Max with his shift!" she protests.

"He doesn't need help." Alex walks across the street, entering the other apartment building. They grab the elevator, rising to the third floor, knocking on Chance's door. Chance opens the door smiling, wearing a bright green sundress with orange flip-flops.

"'I Alex! 'O's your friend?" she asks. Harper smiles, sticking her hand out.

"Hi! I'm Harper Finckle, Alex's best friend!" she says cheerfully. Chance nods, smiling. She beckons them to come in. The apartment looks like a regular room, not like the Lair, the way it had been the last time Alex came to visit.

"She knows." Harper nods, dropping her music note shaped purse that matches with her music sheet dress and the CD hat.

"Nice outfit," Chance comments, regarding Harper's clothes. The room around them melts back into Chance's Lair.

"Aw! Thank you! I design all my clothes, you know. I was feeling musical so I made an outfit based on classical music. You see my earring, they're music notes," Harper says, fingering her earrings.

"Nice," Chance remarks. Harper beams, sitting on the sofa.

"What's with the visit Alex? I'm guessing this isn't social?" Chance asks, looking at Alex. Alex nods, taking out her red wand.

"We know that you're not a regular wizard. So what are you really?" Alex asks, sitting next to Harper. Chance sighs, sitting across form them.

"You're right. I'm not a regular wizard. But I can't tell what I am."

"Why?" Harper snaps, pouting.

"Trust me. You don't want to know. I could endanger all your lives, Alex. You too, Harper," Chance says earnestly. Alex rolls her eyes. Chance sighs, walking to a small white table under a window. She picks up an envelope.

"'ere." She hands it to Alex. Alex stares at her, confused.

"I got this letter a few nights ago. It was delivered to my door at midnight. I don't know who it was from but all I know it that it's for you," she explains. Alex turns over the letter in her hands. Her name is scrawled across the back. Alex slowly opens the envelope, pulling out yellow parchment paper.

Dearest Alex,

Time is short and it's been too long since I've seen you. I've been longing to see you again but I can't. It's against the ancient law laid down by Merlin. I cannot find you, but you may find me. Ask Chance. She'll help you. I love you with all my heart.

With all my Love,

M.B.

Alex gasps, her hand flying to her mouth. Chance gave a sympathetic face, handing her a small polished red rock.

"When love is true, this rock leads you to the one who wants and needs you the most," she whispers, putting it in Alex's shaking hand and folding her fingers around it. Alex sniffs, leaning gently on Harper.

"Life's a journey," she whispers, "Not a destination."


End file.
